Being True To Your Heart
by Kachie
Summary: One dance leads to a whole lotta trouble
1. Chapter One

***

# " Knowing Others Is

Intelligence,

Knowing Yourself Is 

True Wisdom."

##### Lau-Tzu

***

"RANMA YOU JERK!!"There was a loud crash and a figure with a pigtail was seen flying through the night sky, the blue shirt glinting in the moonlight.Akane Tendo wiped the tears from her eyes and ran from the dojo, ignoring the stares as pale blue flowers floated to the ground behind her.Stumbling and taking a fall on the way, she found herself at the bridge she always found herself at whenever she was upset.Akane sat down and regarded the sobbing person that the murky canal water reflected.The girl in the water was sobbing, her hair a wild tangle, dropping flowers clung to some strands while the others rested at her shoulders or at her feet, the dress, once magnificent in it's elegance now bore smudges of dirt and a wide hole in the skirt.But worst of all were the girl's eyes; a deep sorrow had filled their depths leaving tears in its wake.Akane slammed her hand in the water, distorting the image._Why Ranma?Why?Why can't we ever be happy?_

_ _

***

### 

### A Few Days Earlier

***

"Breakfast everyone!"Kasumi's voice echoed throughout the house and reached out to halt the sparring in mid air.SPLASH!

"You call that an attack pop?"SPLASH!"Hey!What you do that for?!?"The door slid open to reveal a soggy giant panda and a soaked redhead with a pigtail.Ranma threw a fist sideways to catch the panda hard in the stomach then proceeding to stomp toward the kitchen for some hot water.Meanwhile, the rest of the Tendo household gathered at their usual spots at the table; Soun calmly reading the newspaper, Nabiki sat reading the stock report occasionally jotting a word or two down in her leather bound notebook, and eventually Akane came in, still slightly flushed from her morning jog, to sit down trying not to notice that the place beside hers was empty.It was soon filled and then all that could be heard was the sound of food being inhaled.Kasumi had to clear her throat several times before anyone noticed her.

"Oh my, I actually got all of your attention.Now, what was I going to say?Oh yes, I remember now.You see everyone, I had this interesting dream last night; I was in the middle of a giant forest, and I was so scared because it was so dark, and then these cute little fairies came up to me and told me to hold a Midsummer Ball."

"It's spring Kasumi," Nabiki said, breaking the baffled silence that took hold after Kasumi's small speech.

"Yes, I know that Nabiki, but I think it will be fun.We can hold it in the dojo and everyone can come dressed as a fairy."Ranma choked on his rice.

"No Way!There's no way I'm dressn' up as a dumb fairy. I ain't wearn' wings!"

"That's alright Ranma, but please remember to dress nicely . . and do try to wear spring colors."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I made up some invitations, "Kasumi held out a large pile of envelopes."Ranma, Akane, could you two deliver these for me on your way to school?I would do it myself but there's so much work to do here at home."

"Sure Kasumi!Come on Ranma, if we don't leave now, we'll be late to school."Akane scooped up the invitations and grabbed Ranma's hand, dragging him out the door.

"Hey Akane!Wait a sec!I didn't finish eating!Hey!Wait!Akane, WAIT!"SPLASH!The old woman strikes again.Ranma planted her feet, a disgruntled expression plastered across her face."I said WAIT!!!!"Akane whipped around.

"What IS it Ranma?Oh!When did you—"

"Didn't we go through this before?Jeez, next time wait when I say wait, ya uncute tomboy."The insult earned him a good-sized whack from Akane's pack.

"Well?Now I'm waiting, what is it?"Akane stood with an impatient frown, her hand reflexively gripping the handle of her bag.Ranma sighed and swiped a lock of dark red hair from in front of her eyes.

"Well, I was gonna say that dontcha think we should look at who the invitations are addressed to before we start running?"

"Oh. . right, well, I was just about to do that," Akane responded, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Yeah, sure you were. . . Nyhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Nyhhhh!"Akane stuck her tongue out right back at Ranma."Idiot, now, lets see. . who did Kasumi invite. . "Ranma looked over her shoulder as Akane flipped through the invitations.On viewing some of the names, she let out a low whistle and tugged on her pigtail.

"Who, she invited everyone; the Kunos, Shampoo, Moose, and the old hag. . .and Ukyo. . "

"And look, she invited most of our friends from school,"Akane pointed to the envelopes.

"Why do I suddenly get the feeling that this might be another one of Pop's stupid schemes to—"

"Ranma!It's Kasumi's party, our dads were as shocked as we were when she announced it."

"Maybe they were just pretending."

"Ranma, our dads are even worse at lying than you."

"Hey!"

"It's true you know.Oh great!She invited Ryoga too!"Ranma rolled her eyes at Akane's exclamation._Oh great she says, what's she gettn' so excited over that dumb pig for anyway. . ._

_ _

***

### 

### The Present

***

Ranma sighed and pulled himself out of the heap of garbage he had landed in.He brushed his shirt off with swift smooth strokes wincing as he felt the fresh bruises.Reaching back to tug on his pigtail, Ranma noticed something was missing.He turned around and spied a crumpled pale blue flower on the gravel.The stab of guild dug deeper in his heart as he lifted the blossom from the ground._Akane. . . _

_ _

***

### 

### Earlier That Day

***

Akane stepped in front of t he mirror and allowed herself a small squeal of pure giddiness upon viewing her reflection.She had been waiting to get the dress ever since she had spied it in the store window._When that dumb jerk sees me in this dress he'll never call me uncute again. . .not that I really care what he thinks anyway. . . _Akane spun in a small circle and watched as the silky blue skirt flared out briefly then die down to swirl gently against her legs.The bodice hugged her lightly muscled frame and emphasized the gentle curve of her hips.She reached behind to tighten the dark blue bow around her waist and slipped her feet into the matching slippers._And now for the final touch. . _She took the pale blue flowers picked that morning from the dresser and carefully arranged them into a cluster, sweeping half her hair to the back, she placed the flowers into a small clip and fastened it to the waiting hair.

With one last beaming smile at the reflection, Akane rushed down the stairs toward the kitchen.Kasumi was at the stove, humming a cheerful tune, and Ranma, wearing a sky blue version of his Chinese shirt, was leaning against the counter with his back to Akane.

"Hey Kasumi!Do you need any help with thecooking?"

"Hehheh, from you Akane?Who are you kidding?You Know you can't coo—"At that moment Ranma turned around and caught site of Akane.His mouth dropped open, all his words now lost.His blue-gray eyes went wide with shock.Akane smiled.

"Something wrong Ranma?For a second there, I thought you were about to make fun of my cooking again. . . were you?"She watched Ranma swallow and stutter numerous times with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Uh. . . I ah. . .well. . .I. . ."

"Well?I'm waiting. ."Ranma jerked his head in an unsteady nod.Kasumi merely stood back, hiding her sweet smile by her hand._Oh my, even without speaking he's put his foot in his mouth again._

__"Ranma?"Step by step Akane got closer to Ranma batting her eyelashes and giving him what she hoped was her cutest smile.The smile alone as usual dispersed any coherent thought in Ranma's head.He attempted to back away slowly, his ears tinged with pink._She's . . she's so cuute. . . _"I want to give you something Ranma,"He fairly trembled at the sound of her voice almost caressing his name.By now she had him up against the counter.

"Um. . . what. . ?"His eyes widened even further as her face neared his, the scent of wild flowers now engulfed his senses._What's she. . . _she got even nearer, _No. . she couldn't be. .could she?_

__"This!"WHAM!She slung the used mallet over her shoulder and flipped a strand of hair out of her face as she eyed Ranma's prone form."Jerk, I thought I told you not to make fun of my cooking again!"She turned and stomped out of the kitchen.As she made her exit, one of the pale blue flowers flew from her hair and floated softly to the ground.Kasumi bent and picked it up to tuck it into the end of Ranma's pert braid.

"There you go Ranma, now you and Akane match," to Ranma, her sugary smile seemed to dare him to take it out, and warned him of the dire consequences that would follow.He got to his feet and patted the flower.Kasumi tactfully held back her 'oh my' as a small mystified smile came out of nowhere to plaster itself on Ranma's face._She was kinda cute in that dress. . . . but what she hit me for?_

***

#### "Thou Art To

Me A

Delicious Torment."

Ralph Waldo Emmerson

***

_ _

_[On to Chapter Two][1]_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

## 

_ _

   [1]: http://kachiekodachi.tripod.com/bttyhchtwo



	2. Chapter Two

***

"The Cry Of My Body

For Completeness, That 

Is A Cry To You."

##### Mary Carolyn Davies

***

## The Ball That Night

_ _

__The stars glowed brightly that night over the lantern lit dojo.Sounds of laughing, talking, and dance music echoed from its walls.Ryoga Hibiki looked up at the dojo then down to the invitation in his hand._I finally made it, oh Akane, fate itself must have led me to you. . ._

__Inside, a full-blown party had erupted.Nabiki mingled through the crowd looking for possible cash flows while Kasumi giggled softly at Dr. Tofu's nervous antics.Ranma and Akane were at opposite sides of the room speaking with their friends and at the same time avoiding Kunos tramping around as fairies looking for various 'pigtailed ones' and 'Akane my love' or any suiters/fiancees who were in the mood to glomp.Genma and Soun stood huddled in the corner while they contemplated their latest scheme to bring their two children together.

***

"Hey Akane, why aren't you out there dancing with Ranma?"

"Are you kidding Yuka?I wouldn't dance with him if he were the last guy on earth,"_It's not like the jerk would ask me anyway, _"besides, you know I hate today's fast music, it's so cheesy."

"But Akane, you guys would look so—Oh!The Macarena!!I love this song!Come on!"Yuka then dragged off the rest of the girls leaving Akane standing alone.She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

***

"Hey Saotome, I know why your not out there dancing," one of Ranma's friends leered at him.

"Oh really,"Ranma rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, your just waiting for one of those slow songs so you can hang all over that beyond beautiful fiancé of yours, heh heh."

"Yeah right!Why would I even want to go near an uncute tomboy like that!"

"Well if you won't. . . then I will,"the brave boy soon lost his courage as Ranma narrowed his eyes and came out of his relaxed position.

"Don't even think about it man."

"Jealous?"

"NO!I just. . "

"Yeah whatever Saotome, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm going to hit that dance floor, the girls are there and I love what they're doing!"He flashed a perverted grin and headed out, the others herded behind him leaving Ranma standing solitary against the wall._Man, they look so stupid dancing to that dumb song. . . the macaheba or somethin'._His thoughts cut off short as he spied his uncute fiancée all alone across the room.He glanced around then slowly made his way over to her.

***

Akane sighed and sagged further against the wall not even bothering to hide the growing pout on her face.Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed a certain pigtailed boy heading slowly but surely in her direction._Ranma?What's he—_Before she could blink, he was next to her.

"Yo Akane. . . how's it going?"He absently scratched his head and joined her in sagging against the wall.

"Umm. . okay. . hey, how come you're not dancing?"

"To this music?You've got to be kidding me."He felt his heart suddenly begin pounding hard in his chest at her smile."Yeah. . how 'bout you?"

"I can't stand the Macarena."Ranma let out a small laugh._So that's what it's called. . ._Neither of them spoke for a time, the music to loud, their thoughts too jumbled.Ranma glanced out one of the windows to see the moon shining back at him.

"Hey Akane?"His cheeks became tinged with pink as he realized what he was about to do.

"Yes Ranma?"She turned favoring him once again with a bright smile.

"Do you want to go outside. . and uh. . . maybe take a. .. a wal—"

"Airen!You want dance with Shampoo?"

"Ranma sweetums, come to me!"

"Ranma honey, how 'bout it?Let's hit that dance floor!"_Oh no. . . why now?_Ranma looked nervously at the oncoming trio of girls.He then looked down at Akane, watched as she looked towards the girls then back at the floor sadly.She pushed away from the wall.

"Well Ranma, I hope you enjoy your—"Akane gasped as Ranma grabbed her wrist and made a mad dash through the crowd, dragging her along until they reached the middle of the floor."Ranma!What are you doing?"He glanced around wildly in response, and finally after seeing no one busting through the many people after him, looked back down at Akane and sighed.

"They're gone. . . so Akane. . um. . do ya. . um. . wanna dance?"

"It's a little late to ask you know."Ranma's normal retort was cut short as the fast song was suddenly replaced by a soft ballad.Nabiki walked away from the stereo, a sinister grin spread across her face._This should get interesting. . . better make sure that I have enough film. ._Many couples formed on the dance floor, clinging to each other as they swayed to the soft music.Ranma saw this and looked down shyly, Akane, on the other hand, was getting a little impatient.

"Well Ranma?Are we going to dance or what?"

"Really?"The seriousness she found in his eyes made her own cheeks tinge with pink as well.

"Well. . . umm, you did ask me and. . I. . "Without another word he reached out to grasp her gently around the waist.Akane in turn reached up to clasp her hands behind his neck.The soft beat of the music echoed within their hearts, drawing them closer and closer to each other until they were left drowning in each others gaze, the world disappearing around them.

_This is. . . kinda nice. . _

_His eyes. . I've never seen them so clearly before. . beautiful. . _

_She's not pulling away_

_He's still here_

_Does that mean. ._

_Does he really. ._

_She's so. . cute_

_I wish this would last. ._

_Forever. . _

_ _

__Neither of them noticed the couples around them disappear, neither of them noticed the whispers.The crowd formed a large circle surrounding the two, most noted for their fighting, lost in each other.Kasumi smiled softly and stepped away from Tofu's unconscious form momentarily to the stereo and raised the volume to hide the outraged whispers coming from the crowd.

"Ranma honey how could you?"

"Saotome you cad!"

"Way ta go Saotome!"

"Didn't think he had it in him."

"Finally our two families will be joined, oh happy day."

"Violent girl no get away with this!"

"Ranma Saotome, prepare to die. . "

"Now Shampoo will be all mine. . "

Ranma looked deep into her brown eyes. . _I was wrong, way beyond cute. . . _His gaze continued to trace over her face, the delicate arch of her eyebrows, the gentle flush in her skin, and finally to the fullness of her lips.

"R-ranma. . ?"Akane's soft whisper brought his eyes back to hers.

"Akane. . I. . "All words failed him as he helplessly drowned in her warm gaze.Taking a deep breath, he leaned close._Is he going to?_Akane slowly began her own descent towards him.They came nearer, their eyes drifting shut as their breaths mingled, their mouths inched closer when,

"That's it boy!!GO FOR IT!!"Genma Saotome apparently could not hold it in any longer, the shout echoed across the room and the music was suddenly cut short.Ranma blinked and began to push away from Akane._No. . not again. . not when we were so close. . _She refused to let him go.

"Ranma. . please. . "Her whispershalted as she caught site of the panic in his eyes, as he propelled himself out of her embrace.Now feeling completely cornered, he now turned to the weapon he was most accustomed to activating, insults.

"What are you talking about pop?!?Like I would ever do something even close to that with a tomboy like her.I mean just look at her, " Akane felt herself begin to tremble, "She's so uncute, built like a brick, twice as dumb, she can't cook, can't dance, can't even—" Ranma chose that moment to spare a glance at his 'uncute' fiancée.His tirade stopped when he saw the tears swimming in her eyes.Anger he could take. . a mallet, sure. . but not crying, he couldn't bare to see her cry."A-akane. . look I—"SLAP!CRASH!

"RANMA YOU JERK!!!!"

_[On to Chapter Three][1]_

__

   [1]: http://kachiekodachi.tripod.com/bttyhchthree



	3. Chapter Three

***

## "You Know That When I Hate

You, It Is Because I Love To A

Point Of Passion That Unhinges My Soul."

##### Julie-Jeanne-Eleonore

De Lespianasse

***

Ranma ran through the desolate streets, his eyes scanning buildings and alleyways._Stupid girl, always runnin' off.Where could she be?_He suddenly halted his mad dash as an idea popped into his head._Duh!The bridge, she always goes there to throw those giant rocks in the water with that brute strength of hers._He quickly changed directions, now fleeting toward the canal.His steps slowed to cat quiet as he sped her figure crouched by the water.He angled himself to see her face.

Akane's profile was in utter downcast, shiny rivers of tears still ran down her cheeks, one hand trailed through the water while the other fingered a tare in the skirt of the sky blue dress she wore.Ranma caught site of the gaping hole and winced.Whether anyone would have believed him or not, he remembered that dress.They had been in town, running some errands for Kasumi when something in a store window stopped Akane in her tracks.It was one of those girly boutiques that Ranma hated, so of course he got irritated when she stopped and was about to say something about it when he saw the look in her eyes.She eyed that dress in the window with such longing that he had found himself suddenly wishing he could take her in the store and buy it for her.But, since he was no where near affording such a dress nor any where near ready to receive the embarrassment entailed with bestowing a gift on his fiancée, he decided, easing the guilt on himself, to make Akane not want it.He did this, how else, by insulting her figure.It had worked, almost too well. . he sported those bruises for at least a month.

"Oh Ranma. . why. . why do you always have to do this to me. . "Ranma, startled out of his memory, listened as Akane's last word cracked into a soft sob.He took a hesitant step forward, failing to notice the small twig.Akane's head snapped up at the sound, but she did not turn."Go away Ranma,"it was here usual response to him when she was upset but her voice didn't carry it's usual malice, instead her voice was tired, it's tone defeated.

"But I wanted to-"

"Apologize?"She stood to face him.He faltered back at the pain in her eyes. "Save it someone who cares," she looked down, her fists clenching reflexively, "you did it again Ranma," her eyes panned up once again to his only to haunt him with their sadness, "you not only embarrassed me in front of my family, but also my friends, the people I want to respect me."

"I know and I sor—"

"Not good enough!You made me look like a fool!" she shoved him harshly and he fell to the ground. "You called me. . called me. . ." a small tortured cry erupted from her lips as she raised her face to the cloudy night sky in frustration, "I can't take it anymore," she whispered," I just can't. . "Ranma wrenched his face from the tearstained one glistening in the moonlight.He shut his eyes and put his head down, awaiting the impending blow.

It never came.

"You know, sometimes I actually enjoy our fights. . . I don't even mind when you tease me with those names, " her voice now came from behind him, " but you've gone way past teasing. . you insult me, not sometimes, all the time. . and do you know why they're insults Ranma?Because you never tell me how you really feel!If all I ever get from you is 'uncute tomboy' then it makes me think that that's all I really am to you. . . and maybe that's all you really do think of me as. . . butI actually thought we would have eventually had something together, maybe right from the start if we hadn't been forcibly engaged.Maybe we would have become best friends or something more. . ."She took a deep breath."I do realize that your not the only one at fault, I've made a lot of mistakes too. . but after everything that's happened; Prince Toma, Kirin, Ryuganzawa, Saffron and countless others that could have signaled a change between us. . I know I missed my chances then, but at the wedding and tonight, especially tonight, I really tried to make you lo—to make you admit you cared about me, even just a little bit. . . but I've finally seen that it's never going to change Ranma. . never. . which is why I've come to a decision," she watched his head slowly rise with a tear filled gaze, "it's over Ranma. . everything. . . at least for now.Maybe we can be," she swallowed audibly, "friends someday. . but at this moment I can't stand to be near you anymore."As she turned to make the lonely walk home, a hand reached out to grab her wrist.One word was spoken.

"Why?"His voice too had changed, no longer confident, now hoarse and whispered.She refused to look at that face once more and to crumble once again at the site.

"Because," she gently pulled her wrist from his grasp and straightened her back, "because being near you makes me care about you. . and doing that hurts too much."The hand that had reached forward to yield her once more fell to his side, and the great Ranma Saotome was defeated, not by death defying punches or a powerful final attack but merely by her words."Goodbye. . Ranma," she walked away, ignoring the pain of her own heart breaking.

Ranma stood, watching her retreating back and fell to his knees._Akane. . _The rain began, it's icy drops showering over him, _Akane, _thechange began immediately, _Akane I, _leaving in it's wake a short red-haired girl with a mixture of tears and raindrops flowing down her cheeks._Akane. . I'm sorry. ._

_ _

***

"If You Could

Feel The Pain Your

Confusion Has Caused Me, 

You Would Have Stopped

Before You Spoke."

### Lisa Loeb

***

#### Chapter Four- coming soon

__


	4. Chapter Four

***

"Love Is Dead.

We Are Cured,

But Are We Happy?"

## Therese Albertine 

## Louise Robinson

***

Kasumi sighed deeply as she picked up the last of the streamers from the dojo floor_.I thought this party was such a good idea, and it was turning out so well in the beginning too. _She looked up with despairing eyes at the hole in the ceiling where raindrops fell faintly through onto the wood floor._Poor Akane, oh little sister, I wish you didn't have to get hurt so much._The sound of the dojo door sliding open startled her out of her thoughts.Akane walked in, her head bent towards the ground.Her hair was slightly damp, _poor dear. . she got caught in the rain. ._ her pajama top haphazardly buttoned in haste most likely, and in her hands two boxes.

"Akane?"The youngest Tendo looked up suddenly, her sorrow filled eyes wide.

"Kasumi?I didn't know you were in here. . " Kasumi walked forward to lay a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I was just about to leave, but before I do. . tell me Akane, are you all right?"She bent forward, her warm brown eyes searching.

"Y-yes, I'm fine Kasumi. . " Akane looked down this time in shame, unable to lie, "no, that's not true . . right now I'm. . I'm really feeling horrible."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"You don't have to be a mother to me Kasumi," she shrugged the hand off.

"Akane, I wasn't asking as a mother, I was asking as a sister. . do you want to talk about it?Maybe it will make you feel better."Akane looked away to one of the dojo's windows.

"Thanks Kasumi, but no. . I don't think I'll ever want to talk about this."

"But Akane, I know you're hurt."She reached her hands out to grasp Akane's shoulders gently.

"I am. . . but I'll get over it.And to do that, I need to be myself."

"You're sure?"

"Yes.Once I do what I have to in here, I won't ever be hurt by him again."

"But-"

"Please Kasumi, I need to be alone right now.I appreciate your concern, but-"Kasumi smiled her signature gentle smile and walked toward the sliding door.

"I understand Akane, "she opened the sliding door and stepped out, "just remember, if you ever decide you do want to talk about what happened today, I'll be there for you."She closed the door.

"I know Kasumi."

***

Akane sighed deeply and after walking to the center of the dojo, went down to her knees.The rain fell gently, the sound 

echoing softly through the room.The moonlight leaked through the broken area to lighten the darkness around her.She placed the cardboard shoe box to the side, concentrating instead on the latched wooden box in her hand.It had been a birthday present from her mother, painted sky blue and adorned with yellow flowers drawn with loving care.'It's for your most secret treasures,' she had whispered in her ear, a mischievous smile on her face, not unlike the one Akane now possessed._Oh mom, I wish you were here now more than ever._

Setting the box gently on the floor in front of her, she carefully flipped up the latch and lifted the lid.

The objects on top were quickly set aside, hardly a glance was spared to the attempts at artwork, ribbons and medals for athletic competitions, family photos, all were set aside.What was left was hidden in the bottom of the box, the place for her Most secret treasures.

"I don't have a choice anymore," Akane whispered as she lifted the first 'treasure' out.Small pieces of leather came out of the box.It was the backpack he brought the first day of school that had gotten destroyed by Kuno's bokken._I tried to sew it for you. . but. .well. .it didn't quite turn out right. ._No one ever knew she had even attempted it, but she did keep the remains._You were the first boy who wouldn't fight me, who saw me as a friend before a fiancee. If only that friendship could have grown instead of gradually falling apart. . but neither of us would let it. . both too stubborn I guess. ._After placing the leather strips into the shoe box beside her, Akane then picked up a crumbling cookie wrapped in plastic._The one time you said my cooking was pretty good. . even though you did get sick afterwards. ._She set it in the shoe box.Next came a picture, a copy that was strategically left on her bed the day after.It showed a startled Akane with a neko Ranma sitting on her lap, contenting himself by placing his lips on hers.Into the shoe box it went, along with many unanswered questions that had plagued her mind since the incident.The last item to be pulled out was the whistle of the horned mongoose.It used to give her memories of the little boy who saved her.But now, whenever she had held it, she saw him.The fierceness in his gaze as he declared that she was his, how secure she had felt in his arms as they soared through the air, the warmth in the hand that had cradled hers gently.That one whistle held so many of her hopes and dreams._This is where I knew that I loved you. . ._Akane bit her lip in an effort to stop the tears threatening to take control once more. _Oh Ranma. . . you. . you said I was yours. . we risked it all for each other . you held my hand, I felt so warm. . and happy._

"and then we came home and again, All I was to you was an uncute. . clumsy. . tom-" her last whispered word collided into tears._A tomboy, that uncute girl you wouldn't go anywhere near. . I thought you were just stalling for a while. . still too young to get married. . and then Saffron happened.You told me. ._ "or at least I though you did. . and then when I asked you. . you wouldn't say it .. "_But I forgave that too, same reason, we're too young. . but tonight. . you threw it completely away again, any chance that we might have been happy. . together. . you threw it away._Giving the whistle one last squeeze, she dropped it into the shoe box.Gathering both boxes up, Akane walked out of the dojo to the garbage can standing nearby as a pair of unseen eyes looked on.

"And now it's my turn to throw you away. . for good," she whispered into the still night, the rain having stopped some time ago.Akane walked into the house failing to notice that behind her back, feminine hands were lifting the discarding shoe box out of the trash.

"Oh my. . ."

***

Ranma Saotome was a lot of great things to many people; strong, handsome, brave, intelligent. . well sort of, fast, heartthrob, manly. . but tonight, tonight he didn't feel like he was anything except an ignorant coward.Although he hid it well, Ranma knew he did many things wrong, handled many situations pretty badly, but everything always managed to turn out right in the end.But not tonight, tonight he made the biggest foul up in his life that he knew wouldn't come out all right any time soon.

Ranma walked along the fence, the rain pouring down on her, thinking once again of Akane.The uncute girl occupied her thoughts all the time, pictures of her angry, happy, sad, confused, stubborn flashed constantly.It's not like he couldn't be nice to her, he could. . but he had so much fun getting her angry_.She's just so easy to tease, it's hard to resist. ._ The sparks that would enter her eyes, the fire in her soul, the stubborn and proud jut of her chin as she glared up at him. . she was a fighter down to the core, just like him.The rain stopped and she looked up noticing she was near Ucchan's._Maybe I can get some hot water there before I go home. ._she thought briefly before going back to the tomboy once again.

She often wondered if Akane knew she was being teased._I mean, how many times have I had to say. . it was a joke. . and then she still hits me. ._It had never occurred to her that maybe since all she does is make fun of her, that she actually took her insults to heart.She walked up to Ucchan's front door, peering inside at the clock before knocking._1:40?How long was I walking?Well, the party's probly over now, I wonder if she's still up . ._She knocked softly.After a minute, a face peered out the window, then suddenly the door flew open.

"Ranma honey!What brings you here?"Ukyo grabbed Ranma's hand and dragged her inside.Pushing her onto a stool, she quickly ran to get some hot water."Oh Ranma sweetie, what happened to you."Ukyo asked giving the now male Ranma a worried look._The fight they had tonight must have been a dusey. .he looks horrible. ._"Is it about what happened at the party?"

"Yeah," he sighed and rested his head of the counter, "I messed up big time."

"Aw Ranma, I wouldn't worry about, you and Akane always fight, and you always will. . "_And once you get that through our thick skull, you'll realize how wrong she is for you. ._

"Not this time Ukyo. . it's over. . "_O-over?Did he just say what I think he said?_

"What do you mean over?"

"She hates me. . and you know what?I don't blame her. . She broke off the engagement for real this time. . I- I made her cry Ukyo."_Akane broke off the engagement!Wow, she must have been really hurt to do that. . I wonder if she's okay. . time out girlfriend, this is your chance. .don't look that gift horse in the mouth. . sure Akane's your friend and she'll be hurt, but she'll just have to get over it. . she had her chance and she blew it. . it won't be my fault it he comes to me. . okay. . slow down girl. .he's looking pretty down in the dumps right now. . just play the most supportive best friend you can and he'll be yours in no time. ._Ukyo plastered a pretty believable shocked and sorrowful look on her face as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it Ranma, it was bound to happen sooner or later, " she consoled softly.His head came slightly off the table to give her a curious glance.

"What do ya mean 'it was bound to happen sooner or later?'"

"Oh come on Ranma, I mean I like Akane and everything, but is she really right for you?You two are always fighting," _with and somehow for each other. but there's no reason we have to mention that. ._Ukyo felt a small stab of guilt at that thought, but she quickly pushed it away, Ranma was worth any guilt to her. "She's always hitting you with that heavy duty mallet of hers,"_ wouldn't you prefer a giant spatula instead?_"and she's such a tomboy. . "Ranma sighed once more in response and turned around on the stool to stare through the window at the night sky._Yeah she's a tomboy, no question about that,_ a wry smile took hold, _but she was my tomboy. ._ the smile died."Maybe this is a good thing Ranma, you could concentrate on other people, like-"Ukyo's last word was cut off as Ranma suddenly stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna go now Ukyo, it's getting kind of late and I want to walk some more before I go home. . need to think some things out. . thanks for the talk and stuff, I'll see ya later," and he was gone, the door swinging softly closed behind him.Ukyo sighed and walked towards the counter, swiping the wash rag over it to pass the time.To pass the time because there was no way she would ever get to sleep now, she grinned, _not with all the planning I have to do. . don't worry Ranma, you'll be happy soon, as soon as I get you to see that I'm the one for you. . _

***

"Be Good

And You Will

Be Lonesome."

#### Mark Twain

***

Chapter Five Coming Soon. . .


	5. Chapter Five

***

_"Bottom line is, even if you see 'em comin',_

_you're not ready for the big moments._

_No one asks for their life to change, not really._

_But it does._

_So what are we, helpless?Puppets?No._

_The big moments are gonna come, you can't help that._

_It's what you do afterwards that counts._

_That's when you find out who you are._

_You'll see what I mean."_

# Whistler 

"Buffy The Vampire Slayer"

***

"Wow, Sis, sleep at all last night?"Nabiki's eyebrows raised slightly as she took in her younger sister's appearance that morning.Akane slowly trudged down the stairs, her feet creating a barely perceptible swishing sound.There were dark, purplish smudges under her brown eyes. The eyes themselves were rimmed with red, puffy from crying.She looked toward Nabiki and shrugged, a slight lifting of her shoulders and knelt at her usual spot, failing to acknowledge the silent boy next to her.She picked up her chopsticks and picked up a small clump of rice from her pink bowl.

Ranma lifted his chin slightly, enough to gather the site of her within his peripheral vision.The slight moment, the glance that had not quite been a glance, went unnoticed by her.He gulped softly and looked back down at his nearly empty plate.He just didn't have the energy to fight for his food that morning.

"Speaking of sleep, Ranma, where were you last night?"Genma glanced at his son, who was pushing the food that his father hadn't stolen, around his plate halfheartedly.Genma nudged his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and studied his son.The normally vibrant pigtail hung limp against his back that bore incredibly hunched and tense shoulders.I knew it, the boy's out of practice, been slacking off.Well, I'll make sure he hasn't gotten too soft after breakfast.

"Out," came the muttered reply.

"Coming home at four thirty in the morning is a pretty long out, don't you think, Boy?A martial artist without sleep is no martial artist at all."

"Four thirty?Was the fight that bad?"Nabiki quickly slid her head to face Ranma.Finding no gaze to meet there, her eyes swiveled back to Akane."So, Akane, tell.What happened?"Akane set down her chopsticks with a small sigh.

"Well, last night, Ranma and I ended the engagement. . for good this time."

"Oh sure, Akane. . no really, what happened?"

"I mean it Nabiki, it's over."Akane turned towards her father, whose chin had begun to tremble."I'm sorry, Dad, I'm sorry. . but I just can't do this anymore.I'm tired, tired of the fights, the misunderstandings. .I just can't marry someone who doesn't love me, Dad, not even for the sake of the family honor.It's not. . not. . I'm-"She stood and walked over to the door."I'm sorry," she whispered and stepped outside, shutting the door firmly behind her.The room held no sound for a very brief moment.The only noise that could be heard were the faint storm clouds in the distance, their rumblings foretelling the mournful day ahead.But that fortune was only heard for a moment as said before because then, the shouting began.

"Raaaaannnnmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

"Ranma!What have you done this time?Apologize to your fiance right now!"

"What did you do to my little girl?!?"

"Does honor mean nothing at all to you, Boy?!?"

"My poor little girl, how could you?!?"

"And all this time I thought I had raised you right!"Genma gripped Ranma by his blue shirt collar and glared at him menacingly before thrusting him harshly back to his spot."I'm so ashamed."

"Dad, quit the waterworks."Nabiki complained and sent a pained look towards Kasumi, who lifted empty hands to the side and shook her head."Ranma, would you please say something?"

"I don't want to talk about it."That cut Soun's sobs short.

"Ranma. "

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"Ranma's fists crashed against the table, vibrating the dishes."I'm outta here."He rose and walked towards the door leading to the dojo.

"Oh, come on, Ranma, don't tell me your going to make a dramatic exit as well.The people have a right to know why this happened."Nabiki's eyes widened considerably as she was suddenly presented with a face full of furious Ranma.

"You want to know why it happened?"The blue-gray eyes narrowed as the sentences came from tightly strained lips."It happened because she can't stand the site of me. It happened because I screwed up. . again.It happened because she wanted it to!"He straightened abruptly and turned toward the door once more."And I care about her too damn much to hurt her again by bein' her fiance when she obviously doesn't want one.Family honor can go to hell for all I care!"With that, he turned and stormed out the door.A few seconds later, a series of loud bangs and crashes could be heard from the dojo.

"Well. . ahem. . that was an interesting development."Nabiki picked up the leather bound notebook that sat at her side and stood up slowly."I'm going out.Ta ta everyone."_I give this little spat about a week to last._

"Did you hear what I heard, Tendo?"Genma jumped to his feet, a wide grin plastered across his face.

"He said he cares about my little girl!"A grin of equal capasity accompanied with dozens of tears came about from Soun as he joined his life-long friend in standing.

"The schools will be joined, Tendo!"

"That they will, Saotome!"The two grown then proceeded to take out their celebration fans, and locked arms to wirl around the room in joyas abandonment.

Kasumi sighed and stepped over to the half open door, viewing Ranma.Through one of the dojo windows, she could see his visciously going through practice dummy after practice dummy._I can't stand this anymore.Neither of you should have to hurt this much.Anyone can see how much you care about eachother, everyone but yoursealves.Well, this is the last straw.Kasumi Tendo is tired of standing on the sidelines._

_ _

****

Ukyo glared out the window at thestorm clouds in the distance._Just great.It just had to rain on a Sunday, my busiest day of the week.Oh well, no crying over rotten luck, just deal with the fact that your income'll be a little less this week. But hey, on the bright side, Ranma honey will be here soon.He always comes just after breakfest on Sundays.They just don't feed him enough there._She looked up from her grill with a bright smile on her face when she heard the door swing open."Hey, Ran—Akane!What are you doing here?"The smile died as she viewed the utter downcast set on her friend/rival's face."Hey, Sugar, you all right?"The youngest Tendo gave a slight nod as she slid up on one of the stools.

"Yes, I'm fine, Ukyo, just a little hungry."Akane's slight grin failed to reach her eyes.

"S-sure, no problem.One deluxe okynomiaki, coming right up!Seafood okay with you?"She flipped the spatula and the wad of doe landed with a satisfying sizzle on the steaming grill.

"Seafood's fine."The next few moments were quiet, the only sounds made by the occasional hiss and snap of the fryer.While waiting, Ukyo picked at an old sauce stain on her shirt while Akane sat staring at her fingers.Eventully, Ukyo deftly flipped up the finished Okynomiaki with a grace found nowhere else and tossed in on a plate.She slid the dish in front of her guest with a cheerful smile.

"Here ya go!Now eat it up before it gets cold!"_Jeez, she's looks like she was run over by a truck._

"Thanks Ukyo."Akane picked up her fork, slowly digging in.

"Another fight, huh?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, Ranma came by last night to tell me about it."Akane set down her fork gently, to the side of her plate.

"He did?What did he tell you?"Ukyo grit her teeth against the tears that filled Akane's eyes._Damn, guess I shouldn't have mentioned last night._

"Just that you, ah, broke the engagement. . is that true, Akane?"She came around the counter to hop on the stool next to Akane.

"Y-yes. . I did."Akane turned suddenly in her seat, grasping the hands that rested in Ukyo's lap."Ukyo, did I . did I do the right thing?"Her hands squeezed tightly, her eyes pleading for an answer."Was breaking it off the right thing to do?Did I go too far?"

_She. . she looks like she wants me to tell her she didn't do the right thing. .That she just overreacted._A picture flashed through her head, a picture of a grinning boy with a pigtail._But. . but if I do, then they'll be engaged again and I'll be, I'll be. . alone._

__"Ukyo?"Akane frowned in slight concern over the pained expression on Ukyo's face."Ukyo?Are you okay?"The chef blinked and threw out a small smile.

"I'm fine, Akane, and you should be too."The smile grew as she jumped up and over the counter to plop another Okynomiaki paddy on the grill."You did the right thing Akane.You don't desearve to be treated like that.Breaking off the engagement like that was the best thing you could do.I mean, look at the way he treats you.He always makes fun of you, calls you a tomboy, uncute. . do you really want to marry someone who insults you all the time?"Akane turned slowly on the stool to stare down at the half full plate."I know I wouldn't.You're too good of a person to receive that kind of attitude from your fiancé.You're too good for him."Akane slowly straightened, resolve tightening her features.

"You know what?You're right, Ukyo.I am too good for him and I have to stop wasting my time with a relationship that was never there to begin with." 

_She went for it.Hook, line, and sinker._

_ _

*****


End file.
